Only You
by LilyAurora
Summary: The wooden gate slams hard against the house, as everyone turns to look at the large muscular figure as he stalks into view, but he doesn't care. His eyes focus on her small form and within seconds he has moved in-front of her, chest heaving as she looks away...


Only You

By

LilyAurora

xxx

The wooden gate slams hard against the house, as everyone turns to look at the large muscular figure as he stalks into view, but he doesn't care. His eyes focus on her small form and within seconds he has moved in-front of her, chest heaving as she looks away, her hands twisting in-front of her, he wants to reach for her, reach for her fingers like he has done a million times before to stop her fretting, stop her worry, but not this time.

"Say it," he breathes out.

Her eyes find his and his heart hammers in his chest, those deep pools of emotion that would tell you exactly what she was thinking, she didn't talk much but when she did, she would tell him of her dreams her ambitions. He always knew she was capable of so much more, to be so much more, but learning he was right, the more he got to know her the deeper she allowed him in. No one had ever trusted him they way she did. She stole his heart without even realising.

"Tell me," he takes a step closer, she shakes her head.

"I need you to say the words, I need to hear it and then i'll leave you alone."

"Paul?" A voice calls but he ignores them. The others move closer but he pays them no mind.

"Tell me!" He screams at her, his body thrumming with anger with pain, he has to hear the words. She doesn't even flinch.

"Enough." Sam calls out, taking a step forward. "This is not the time or the place Paul."

"Yes it is," he replies eyes never leaving her. "If she doesn't want me, if she doesn't love me, then she is the one who has to tell me." He can hear a few shocked gasps, low murmurs of conversation. "Tell me Bella," he purrs at her, "tell me you don't want me, that you don't love me, tell me how you don't think about me, you don't miss my touch, that you don't miss us." His fists are curled at his side his whole body vibrating with the need to touch her, she's so close, closer than she's been for so long.

She stands there defiantly. "I can't do this anymore," he tells her. "I can't be the only one who keeps pushing, you knew exactly who I was when we started this. I never lied to you, not once. I never tried to change you, I see you for who you really are and it's not this," he waves his hand in front of her, "this meek timid girl. You're strong Bella stronger than anyone knows."

She's just staring at him, eyes full of unshed tears but she can't say the words.

"How long?" A voice asks.

"Long enough." Paul answers. "Long enough to know she's it for me."

Bella swallows hard, stopping herself from crying out.

"She never said." The voice trails of.

Paul laughs "Neither did I, we wanted it to be just us. It started off as nothing, a mutual agreement that turned into so much more, more than either of us expected." He smiled softly at her just the slight quirk of his lips.

"Sex!" Jacob spat. "You had sex with him?" He snarls out moving closer, only to have Embry place a hand on him just as Paul growls.

She raises her head slightly, eyes never leaving his, Paul smiles. "Yes" she replies.

"How could you? With Paul of all people. I don't understand how could none of us know?" Jacob asks.

"I knew." Jared states.

Paul just rolls his eyes. "What?" he shrugs as everyone looks at him. "I'm his best friend."

Paul turns his attention back to the girl in front of him, ignoring the questioning voices behind him. "I need you to say it Bella."

"I can't," she whispers.

"You have to, tell me so I can walk away from you, tell me you don't want me."

"No."

"Please," he finally begs.

Her heart stutters for a moment, to hear him this way, pleading with her. It tears at her heart, he was always the strong one, the one who pushed the one who was confident but hearing him now, her heart breaks knowing she has done this to him.

"No," she replies a little stronger this time. "I can't."

"Why?" he yells. "You don't want me. I'm no good for you, I can't give you what you want, what you deserve." The others watch as their pack member breaks in front of them, he loves this girl they can all see that, even Jacob can see it. This was more than just casual encounters, somewhere along the line they had fallen and fallen hard. "I'm stuck here Bella, is that what you want? A life here surrounded by the green?"

She steps forward, her tiny hands curl into fists, raising her chin she stares straight at him.

This was it he thought the moment she would tell him what he already knew, that he wasn't enough, all he could give her wasn't how he loves her but he'd let her go if that's what she wanted. He'd let her walk away.

"Yes."

"What?" he whispers, his mind slamming back into the reality that was.

"Yes, I want this, I want you."

He shakes his head, "no."

"I do Paul I can't tell you to go, I can't tell you to leave me alone. I love you more than I expected to."

"Bella you don't know what you're saying." His dark eyes bore into hers.

"I do, I pulled away I know but I thought… I thought it was only me that you didn't feel the same that if I had told you I would have lost you anyway, so I tried to hide how I felt from you. Thinking it would make it easier but it didn't."

"No it didn't," he agreed. "It hurt," he admitted. "So much, the thought of not having you in my life to not be able to touch you," he said reaching for her hand and pulling her into him, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. "Not being able to just smell you," he told her, his face nestling into her neck as he inhaled. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied holding him tight pulling him into her, she had missed him so much, his warmth his smell just everything about him, he wasn't perfect he had a temper and awful manners but my god, how she loved him.


End file.
